User blog:Keeper Creeper/Tales of Klefki: Mold Forest
Tales of Klefki: Mold Forest Klefki: Wow they actually put a sign up Warning Sign .png|Warning!! You are about to enter Mold Forest. Please be aware of traps and do not go into underground tunnels Klefki: welp I guess I better go in! I walked around the forest for about an hour or so and then I keep seeing the same things again and again so I decided to asked for help because I was lost from the nearest person to me which is an espeon. Klefki: Umm... excuse me miss can I know the way to Turdex Town? Psi: Oh... well if you stop following the arrow signs that they put and just walk straight ahead then you can find your way to Turdex Town. Klefki: Thank you miss...? Psi: I'm Psi the espeon, nice to meet cha. Anyways I'm really in a hurry right now.Goodbye! Klefki: Goodbye and thank you again Psi! Well that was easier than I expected! I keep walking or ....floating through the forest and then I heard a loud scream... Alan: Watch out! Klefki: Waiiiitttt whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I fell down one of those traps that the local axews made to trap their enemies and I guess the axew that startled me to activate the trap was trying to warn me about not actually activating the trap. Anyways...the hole yep I'm in a hole thankfully the axew from before helped me get back up again. Alan: You should be more alert next time! Klefki: Well, how am I suppose to know? It was completely hidden!! Alan: Ok.... Now I guess I must guide you through this forest now... Klefki: It's ok I can manage Alan: Oh really? Well then which way did you come from? Klefki: Ummm it's this way for sure! Or is it.... maybe it's this way!! Alan: Well both of your guesses are wrong. It's actually behind you Klefki: well I guess I could use the help ha Alan: Well then follow me! Onwards! Klefki: Anyways what's your name? Alan: It's Alan. My trainer caught me a few days ago. Klefki: Well I'm Klefki. I don't have a trainer yet Alan: Well you should get one! Klefki: But everytime I found a trainer they always run away. You're so lucky that you're shiny Alan: Shiny? I'm not shiny Klefki: Shiny as in you are a different colour then the other axews here Alan: : Oh yeah! Anyways here we are Klefki: Wow! How did you know that I'm going to Turdex Town? Alan: Well it's because you were heading this way and this way only leads to Turdex Town. Klefki: Thank you and goodbye! Alan: Bye! Welp, now I'm in Turdex Town! The sorta town you would expect next to a jungle...very peaceful and contains a lotta people! Turdex Town is also famous for their trading market and their move master.And look there they are my two friends enjoying themselves in a party. Klefki: Hey, GUYS.... UB: Hey what's u- Jewel: What's wrong UB, is there a prob- UB and Jewel: Hi there Klefki! UB: How's your visit to Trinity Town? Klefki: It's great! I totally didn't get a job to do that involves your father, a cave and a prisoner... UB: Woah that is so cool and waiiiiitttt.... my father? Klefki: Yep Jewel: You're not mad at us, your childhood friends because we left you to go in a town with strangers do you? Klefki: It's ok... UB: Yay! End~ Trivia *Psi the espeon from Shiny's adventure by Majestic Shiny *Alan the shiny axew *I accidentally click publish halfway *Turd-ex town *Mad klefki I'm sorry here is the full version HOW DARE YOU!! It's ok Next: Tales of Klefki: Prisoner 30132 (special) Category:Blog posts